


Beloved

by thatmcbastard (blueb1rd)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb1rd/pseuds/thatmcbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is next to him, leaning over him, tracing idle pathways across Dean’s bare skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

They don't have many moments like this, for which Dean, at least, is thankful. Too much peace and quiet gives him the heebie jeebies. It sets him on edge, leaves him waiting for the other shoe to drop - and it always, always does.   
  
But after the week they've had, he feels that they more than deserve this. He’s content, for the moment, to let himself be content.   
  
He's sprawled out on his stomach, sheet draped across his lower half and head nestled comfortably on one of the pillows. (And Cas must have worked some angel mojo on this shit, because there is no way a hotel pillow is that damn comfortable.) He feels pleasantly drowsy, limbs heavy with it and the weight of the world, for once, temporarily lifted off his shoulders.   
  
Castiel is next to him, leaning over him, tracing idle pathways across Dean's bare skin. His dark hair is flopping over into his eyes and there's still a slight flush to his skin - evidence of their recent activities. Dean knows it's sappy and he wouldn't admit it out loud for anything, but damn it, it's the truth. Cas looks downright beautiful like this.   
  
It takes him a minute (or two, or ten - he's fuzzy around the edges, mind trying to tug him towards sleep, and his sense of time is off), but eventually he realizes there's a pattern to the way Castiel is tracing his fingertips over Dean's back. "Whassat?" he mumbles, words slurred as he twists his head in an attempt to get a look.   
  
Cas is quiet for a moment as he finishes the pattern, a soft smile gracing his face. "It's Enochian," he then murmurs, bending to press his lips to Dean's bare skin. "It means 'beloved'."   
  
Dean can't help the besotted grin that tugs at his lips in return.


End file.
